Zalgo
Zalgo is a fictional character and the main antagonist of the Creepypasta universe. He is an all-powerful demon who, upon his release, will end existence using the cursed Seventh Song. Fanon wiki ideas so far *Anti-Spiral vs Zalgo *Zalgo vs Zeno Sama Possible opponents * The-One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) * The Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Sailor Moon (...) * Sonic the Hedgehog (...) * Trigon (DC Comics) * Dormammu (Marvel) * Solaris * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Spectre (Call of Duty) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Yugo ( Wakfu) * The Tall Man (Phantasm) * Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom) * Lord English (MS Paint Adventures) History Zalgo has gone through many different interpretations though the best description of him would be a being of pure evil and destruction, known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" or "the Nezperdian Hivemind" he is a massive eyeless abomination with seven mouths, each mouth speaks in a different tongue except the seventh which never speaks, Zalgo's real name is known but almost never spoken as if ever said seven times in succession anyone who speaks it would be sent to his dimension, he holds a dead star in his right hand and a black hole in the left, Zalgo is the greatest threat to the Creepypasta universe and has attempted to destroy it several times though has always failed, so long as he is trapped in his dimension he can only send out avatars of himself to fight which were stopped and destroyed by the Slenderman. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Zalgo, He Who Waits Behind the Wall, Nezperdian Hivemind *Age: Several Billion years old *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Chaos God of Destruction *Speaking his real name seven times results in being teleported to his dimension, tortured beyond reason, being turned into a demonic entity and being submitted into his army for eternity. Powers and Abilities *Reality Warping *Immortality *Resurrection *Regeneration *Soul, Mind, Darkness, Corruption, Sound, Fire, Plot, Body, Blood, Chaos, Void, Empathic, Thought, Existence, Space Time, and Size manipulation *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Possession *Omnipresence *Shapeshfting *Near Omnipotence *Energy attacks *Teleportation *Summoning *Warping The Seventh Song *An attack where an incomprehensible melody is sung from his seventh mouth and causes all that is to be destroyed *leaves nothing remaining but Zalgo himself *his most powerful and practically only known attack Equipment *A candle that sheds darkness *A black hole *Am Dhaegar Feats *The greatest threat to the creepypasta universe, the mere thought of him worries the Slenderman and even the Chronokeeper *conquered his home dimension when he was young *fought on par with the Slenderman *created a new universe to add onto his dimension then instantly destroyed it because it didn't fit his liking *can affect all fictional realities ever made. *was unaffected by the dimensional bleeding *nearly took over the Library of Eternity Weaknesses *cannot leave his dimension unless summoned *defeated by Slenderman and the Chronokeeper Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Mental Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Changers Category:Monster Category:Ageless Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Slenderverse Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants with an unknown origin story Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Murderers